night at School
by akiya kazuki
Summary: Ketika Suho terjebak dengan sang kingka sekolah di malam hari saat semuanya sudah pulang. Kris terjebak dalam dua dilema besar. Krisho/Fanmyeon/Leadercouple/ RnR please?


Title : Night at the School

Pairing : KrisHo/FanMyeon/Leadercouple

Rate : M (for mesum)

Warning : pwp, adegan berbahaya (?), 18+ , typo, geje, dll

Biasa,

**Dont like Dont read!**

* * *

Cklek! Cklek!

"Hahaha!"

"Yah, beraninya kalian mengunciku dari luar. Bukaaa!" Suho berteriak marah saat beberapa siswa berandal menguncinya di bilik toilet paling ujung. Tangannya berkali-kali menggedor-gedor pintu toliet.

Tawa di balik pintu semakin keras. Bukannya menuruti perkataan Suho, para berandal itu malah menertawakan Suho semakin keras.

Byuuurr!

Salah satu dari para berandal itu menyiramkan seember air ke bilik tempat Suho dikurung. Suho yang tak bisa menghindar hanya bisa menutup mata dan merasakan dinginnya air yang mengguyur tubuhnya.

Tubuhnya basah semua, dari ujung kepala hingga ujung sepatu. Suho hanya berharap anak-anak berandal itu tidak menyentuh baju ganti di dalam lokernya.

"Itu akibatnya bila kau berurusan dengan kami!"

"Siapa suruh menghukum kami membersihkan toilet!"

"Malam ini kau tidur saja disana!"

"Bye Bye Ketua!"

Setelah berteriak-teriak sepuasnya, para berandalan itu meninggalkan Suho sendirian.

Suho menghela nafas pasrah. Jam segini sekolah pasti sudah sepi, tidak akan ada siswa yang masuk toilet ini –toilet ini terletak di pojok bangunan sekolah–. Dia juga tidak sedang membawa ponsel sehingga tidak bisa meminta tolong. Sepertinya pemuda manis ini benar-benar akan tidur di toilet malam ini.

.

.

.

Tiga jam sudah pemuda berbadan mungil itu duduk di lantai toilet dengan kepala bersandar pada pintu. Badannya mulai menggigil karena basah. Angin yang berhembus lewat ventilasi pun hanya membuatnya semakin kedinginan. Kalau begini terus, Suho bisa masuk angin.

Kantuk mulai menguasainya. Suho bahkan tidak menyadari suara langkah kaki yang mendekat ke arahnya.

Cklek! Buk!

Kepala Suho terantuk lantai ketika seseorang membuka pintu bilik tempatnya terkunci. Pemuda itu meringis pelan.

"Aku tidak tahu ada orang yang mandi dan tidur di saat bersamaan," Suara bernada dingin itu membuat Suho mendongak.

Seorang raksasa sangat tinggi berambut blonde dengan wajah sangat tampan sedang menatapnya dingin.

Suho buru-buru bangkit dan membenarkan pakaian basahnya. Tangannya mengusap kepalanya yang tadi terantuk.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini, Kris?" tanya Suho pada sosok itu, Kris, "Ini sudah tengah malam. Sekolah sudah kosong harusnya,"

Kris menaikkan sebelah alisnya,

"Bukankah seharusnya kau berterimakasih?"

Suho menatap Kris kesal,

"Ya, terimakasih," gumam Suho enggan. Suho membalikkan badan dan berjalan menjauhi Kris. Kris hanya tersenyum tipis dan mengikuti Suho.

"Sebaiknya kau mencari baju ganti di UKS saja," Suho menoleh pada Kris, memang kenapa dengan baju gantinya?

"Baju gantimu sudah berakhir di kolam renang," lanjut Kris.

Suho mendengus kesal. Bagaimana dia bisa pulang kalau baju gantinya juga basah?

"Mereka itu!" gerutu Suho, "Aku tidak akan melepaskan mereka nanti. Lihat saja,"

Kris menyeringai melihat pemuda yang lebih pendek darinya itu menggerutu,

"Wajar kalau mereka menjahilimu," gumam Kris,Suho menoleh heran, "Mereka pasti punya banyak dendam pada Komisi Kedisiplinan, dan kau sebagai ketua pasti akan kena imbasnya,"

Lorong menuju UKS terasa mencekam untuk Suho. Selain remang-remang karena beberapa lampu rusak, suara hening yang melingkupi mereka menambah kesan horor lorong tersebut. Bahkan suara langkah kaki mereka terdengar menggema di sepanjang lorong, mengingatkan Suho pada film horor yang ditontonnya kemarin malam.

tanpa sadar, tangan Suho sudah menggenggam erat ujung kemeja Kris.

"Tidak kusangka ketua Kedisiplinan takut gelap," ejek Kris. Suho memajukan bibirnya, dia tidak bisa menyanggah karena kenyataannya Suho memang takut gelap.

.

.

.

"Lemarinya dikunci," keluh Suho. Lemari tempat pakaian ganti milik sekolah itu terkunci rapat dengan gembok. Sekarang harus dengan apa Suho mengganti pakaiannya? Selimut?

Bruk!

Sebuah kemeja dilempar mengenai kepala Suho.

"Pakai saja itu," ujar Kris ketika Suho menatapnya heran, "Lebih baik daripada kedinginan,"

Ternyata kemeja tersebut adalah kemeja Kris. Kris sendiri jadinya topless –tanpa atasan.

"Tapi ini kusut dan bau keringat,"

Kris menatap Suho datar. Bocah ini benar-benar...

"Sudah untung aku meminjamimu."

.

.

.

Kris berada dalam dilema sekarang. Ada dua pilihan yang sama-sama berat. Memilih hal aman tetapi melewatkan sesuatu yang sangat menyenangkan, atau memilih hal yang menyenangkan tetapi penuh resiko?

"Kris, kau kenapa?" tanya Suho bingung ketika Kris melamun sambil menatapnya.

Kris menggelengkan kepala pelan. Badannya berbalik sehingga kini membelakangi Suho. Matanya bergerak liar mencari pelampiasan, memelototi apa saja selain Suho.

Sejujurnya keadaan Suho saat ini terlalu menggoda untuk Kris. Suho hanya menggunakan kemeja Kris yang kebesaran dan sebuah celana pendek yang kebetulan menggantung di belakang pintu UKS. Air yang menetes dari rambutnya menuruni leher jenjang dan bahu putih mulusnya membuatnya berkali-kali lipat lebih seksi –sejujurnya Kris merasa iri dengan tetesan air itu. Tatapan Suho yang polos entah kenapa jadi terlihat menggoda dan seduktif.

"Kriiiis?" Suho mulai tidak sabar. Dari tadi Kris tidak menjawab pertanyaannya. Apa Kris sudah mengantuk? Mungkin saja sih, mengingat ini sudah lewat tengah malam.

**Kris POV**

"Kriiiis?"

Oh tidak! Jangan memanggilku seperti itu!

Aku masih tidak mau membalikkan badanku. Aku takut tidak tahan dan menerjangmu saat ini juga kalau aku menatap wajah polosmu!

"Kriiiis? Kau mengantuk ya?"

Astaga SUHOOO! Apa kau tidak sadar kalau aku sedang menahan diri dan menjaga kepera –eh keperjakaanmu?

Aku memang sudah lama menyukai si ketua kedisiplinan mungil ini. karena itu, melihatnya dalam keadaan menggairahkan(?) seperti ini benar-benar membuatku nelangsa.

"Kalau kau mengantuk, tidur saja,"

Aku menoleh pada si pemuda manisku itu. Manisku? Ya, dia ku klaim sebagai milikku. Ada masalah dengan itu?

Sebisa mungkin kupertahankan wajah dinginku. Aku tidak mau pemuda di depanku tahu apa yang sedang kupikirkan.

"Tidur dimana?" tanyaku, "Tempat tidurnya hanya satu,"

"Kita tidur bersama saja. Tidak masalah, kan," jawabnya enteng.

Mendengar jawabannya, bibirku menyeringai tanpa bisa kutahan.

Baiklah kalau menurutmu tidur bersama tidak masalah.

Kris POV end

Kris berjalan ke arah pintu UKS. Dikuncinya pintu tersebut. Kris mengambil kuncinya dan meletakkannya di atas lemari. Setelah itu, Kris berjalan ke arah Suho yang berdiri di samping tempat tidur UKS.

Suho mulai merasa janggal, terutama melihat kilatan mata Kris yang tidak biasa. Ditambah lagi Kris yang menyimpan kunci di tempat yang sulit dia jangkau. Ada apa ini?

BRUK!

"Yaa! Apa yang kau lakukan!" pekik Suho kaget.

Kris menubrukkan badannya sehingga keduanya terjatuh di tempat tidur. Kini posisinya adalah Kris yang menindih tubuh mungil Suho dan menghimpitnya di tempat tidur. Baju Suho sedikit terangkat saat ditubruk Kris tadi membuat perutnya bergesekan langsung dengan perut telanjang Kris.

Tangan kecil Suho berusaha mendorong tubuh Kris menjauh dari tubuhnya, namun sayang, kekuatannya tidak sebanding. Suho mulai memukul-mukul lengan Kris ketika dorongannya tidak berhasil.

"Diamlah," sentak Kris. Kris menarik tangan Suho dan mencengkeramnya di atas kepala pemuda manis itu,

"Ta –tapi apa yang kau lakukan? Menjauh dariku!" seru Suho. Rasa gugup mulai menyergapnya.

Kris menyunggingkan _smirk_nya.

"Katamu tidak masalah kan tidur bersama, toh kita sesama lelaki," Kris berujar lancar. Suho menelan ludah gugup. Kris mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Suho,

"Ada masalah, Myunie?" bisiknya tepat di telinga Suho. 'M-myunie?'

Suho mengangguk pelan,

"Aku –aku tidak nyaman dengan posisi seperti ini," lirih Suho, "Bisakah kau menjauh?"

Kris menyeringai. Meski penerangan UKS ini tidak begitu terang, namun mata tajamnya masih bisa menangkap semburat merah di pipi Suho. Oh oh, Suho merona.

"Maaf, tapi aku lebih nyaman seperti ini," bisik Kris lagi, "Jadi biarkan saja, ok!"

Sadar kalau kekuatannya tidak akan bisa melawan tenaga naga China ini, akhirnya Suho pasrah.

Kris menggulingkan badannya ke samping. Kini posisi mereka adalah Suho berbaring menghadap tembok UKS dan Kris memeluk tubuh mungil Suho dari belakang. Suho bisa merasakan hembusan nafas Kris di tengkuknya saking dekatnya jarak mereka. Sebelah tangan Kris mendekap erat perut Suho sementara yang sebelah lagi menjadi bantal untuk kepalanya sendiri.

Berusaha mengabaikan posisi intimnya dengan sang kingka sekolah, Suho mencoba untuk mengistirahatkan otak dan tubuhnya.

.

.

.

Belum ada lima menit menutup mata, Suho langsung membuka matanya kembali. Tengkuknya terasa geli saat sebuah benda kenyal dan basah membelainya berkali-kali. Suho membelalakan mata menyadari apa yang Kris lakukan.

"Kris, apa yang kau lakukan?" Suho berusaha membalikkan badannya. Sedikit sulit juga mengingat tangan Kris menahan tubuh Suho agar tetap berada di posisinya. Kris menahan posisi tubuh Suho sambil terus menjilati tengkuk putih tersebut.

Beberapa menit kemudian Suho berhasil membalikkan badannya menghadap Kris. Namun ternyata yang Suho lakukan merupakan sebuah kesalahan besar. Karena sesaat setelah Suho membalikkan badannya, bibir Kris langsung menyergap bibir tipisnya.

Lidah Kris mulai menjilat bibir Suho, meminta akses untuk masuk ke mulutnya.

'Tidak! Apa yang dia lakukan?' batin Suho kaget

Suho menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat. Dia tidak ingin Kris melakukan lebih dari ini. tangan Suho tidak tinggal diam. Tangannya terus mendorong dada Kris sekuat tenaga agar menjauh, sayangnya kekuatan Suho kalah telak oleh tenaga Kris, ditambah konsentrasi Suho yang terbagi antara tangan dengan bibirnya.

Kesabaran Kris mulai menipis. Dengan tidak sabar, Kris menyambar kedua tangan Suho dan menahannya diatas kepala dengan tangan kirinya. Tangan kanannya turun kebawah, meremas Junior Suho yang masih berbalutkan celana.

"Ah!" erang Suho refleks

Tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan, Kris memasukkan lidahnya ke mulut hangat Suho. Lidah Kris menyapu langit-langit mulut Suho dan mengabsen giginya satu persatu. Lidah Suho berusaha mendorong tamu tak diundang tersebut. Namun yang Suho lakukan malah membuat Kris semakin menggila.

Kris membelit lidah Suho, mengajaknya bertarung. Lidah tersebut saling membelit, tarik menarik. Suho yang mulai lemas berusaha melepaskan ciuman tersebut dengan memiringkan kepalanya. Namun Kris lebih cepat. Tangannya segera menahan pipi Suho sehingga sang ketua kedisiplinan tidak bisa menggerakan kepalanya.

Kaki Suho menendang-nendang berusaha menjauhkan Kris darinya. Sepertinya oksigen di paru-paru Suho mulai habis. Kris melepaskan pagutannya dan membiarkan Suho bernafas bebas. Sekarang Kris memperhatikan wajah Suho yang sedang terengah-engah. sangat sexy.

Wajah Suho merah padam. Mulutnya terbuka, berusaha mengambil oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya. Keringat yang menuruni dahinya membuatnya berkali-kali lipat lebih seksi.

Suho mulai tenang. Matanya langsung mendelik, menatap Kris tajam.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Suho geram. Dia tidak habis pikir dengan kelakuan si berandalan. Bisa-bisanya Kris melakukan hal tidak senonoh padanya.

"Menurutmu, apa yang aku lakukan?" Kris balik bertanya. Seringainya mengembang.

Tangan Kris menggapai dasi Suho yang berada di nakas. Dengan dasi tersebut, Kris mengikat kedua tangan Suho ke kepala ranjang, membuat Suho tidak bisa kabur.

"YAH! LEPASKAN AKU!" jerit Suho panik. Badannya terus meronta.

Kris membelai wajah putih Suho.

"Berhentilah meronta. Itu menyakiti tanganmu sendiri," ujar Kris lembut.

Tangan Kris mulai membuka kemeja yang Suho kenakan. Suho baru akan teriak minta tolong ketika jari Kris menyentuh bibirnya.

"Percuma kau berteriak. Ini malam Sabtu, tidak ada yang berjaga di sekolah,"

Hanya butuh beberapa menit hingga Suho _totally naked_. Suho merapatkan kakinya untuk menutupi bagian pribadinya. Sementara Kris hanya tertawa pelan melihat tindakan Suho.

Mata Suho berkaca-kaca menahan tangis.

"Kenapa kau melakukan ini padaku?" tanya Suho dengan suara bergetar, "Masih banyak wanita di luar sana yang tidak akan menolak kau tiduri. Kenapa harus aku?"

"Kenapa? Bagaimana kalau alasannya 'karena aku ingin melakukannya denganmu'?" goda Kris. Air mata Suho mengalir. Dia merasa terhina, merasa dilecehkan.

Kris menatap Suho lembut. Diusapnya airmata Suho.

"Geez, aku melakukannya bukan hanya karena aku ingin," gumam Kris lembut, "Aku melakukannya karena kau orang yang dijodohkan denganku. dan..." Kris menggantung kalimatnya.

Kris mencium Suho lembut, tanpa ada nafsu, hanya ciuman lembut.

"Karena aku menyukaimu."

.

.

.

"Ngh.. AH!" mata Suho membulat.

Kris menjilat _nipple_nya, membuatnya mendesah. Tidak hanya itu, kini mulut Kris dengan lihai mengemut _nipple_nya, sesekali menggigitnya gemas. Tangan satunya tidak tinggal diam. Tangannya sibuk memanja _nipple_nya yang lain.

Jemari Suho meremas dasi yang mengikat tangannya, menyalurkan semua rasa yang memberondongnya.

Bibir Kris beralih ke perut rata Suho, menghiasnya dengan tanda kepemilikan. Tangannya pun kini berpindah ke bagian bawah tubuh Suho.

"Aahh! Nnhh," Suho menggigit bibitnya keras ketika tangang Kris mulai memijat juniornya perlahan.

Jari Kris perlahan mendekati _hole _Suho.

"Ugh!" keluh Suho tidak nyaman ketika jari panjang Kris menerobos lubangnya. Ketika satu jari lagi menyusul masuk, Suho menggigit bibirnya keras, menahan rasa tidak nyaman dan perih yang mulai merambat.

"Relax, Joon. Semuanya akan lebih baik nanti, aku janji," bujuk Kris menenangkan.

Kris membawa Suho pada ciuman lembut. Bibirnya melumat bibir atas dan bawah Suho bergantian, mengalihkan fokus Suho dari rasa sakit di lubangnya.

Mata Suho melotot ketika rasa perih itu semakin menjadi-jadi. Kris memasukkan lagi satu jarinya, membuat lubangnya terasa penuh dan sakit. Lumatan Kris pun semakin menjadi.

Kris menggerakkan jarinya zigzag, berusaha melonggarkan lubang Suho. Jarinya masuk semakin dalam, mencoba mencari _sweet spot_ sang ketua kedisiplinan.

"AH!"

Gotcha.

Kris menyeringai. Jarinya berkali-kali menyentuh titik yang membuat Suho menjerit itu. Suho menggelinjang menahan perasaan asing yang menggempurnya ketika jari-jari panjang Kris menyentuh sesuatu di dalam tubuhnya.

Kris menarik jari-jarinya sekaligus, membuat Suho melenguh tidak nyaman.

"Sabar, honey,"

Kris mengocok juniornya beberapa saat, kemudian mempersiapkannya di pintu lubang Suho.

"AARGH!" teriak Suho kesakitan. Wajahnya mendongak keatas, sementara matanya menutup rapat. badannya melengkung menahan sakit. Kris memasukkan juniornya sekaligus dalam sekali hentak. Rasanya benar-benar sakit, seperti dibelah dua.

Kris membiarkan _hole_ Suho terbiasa dengan keberadaannya. Setelah Suho sedikit tenang, Kris lalu menarik juniornya perlahan hingga hanya ujung kejantanannya yang berada di lubang hangat Suho.

"Y –Yifan, pelan-pelan," pinta Suho lirih. Kris tersenyum lembut, mencoba meyakinkan Suho.

Kris kembali melumat bibir Suho yang sudah bengkak dan sewarna cherry.

Mata Suho membulat ketika Kris mendorong juniornya, kali ini secara perlahan.

"Aah!"

Kris menyeringai, Juniornya menyentuh _sweet spot_ Suho.

Kris mempercepat _in-out_ juniornya, membuat Suho mendesah.

"Aah, nhh!" Suho mendesah ketika Kris terus menggempur _hole_nya. Desahan Suho semakin tidak terkendali ketika mulut Kris kembali memanja _nipple_nya, ditambah tangan Kris yang memijat juniornya.

Suho menggelinjang ketika junior Kris menyentuh titik terdalamnya, lagi dan lagi. Junior Suho berkedut, menandakan puncaknya semakin dekat.

"Y –Yifan –AAH!" Suho memekik keras ketika puncaknya datang. Cairan putih yang keluar dari juniornya langsung ditampung oleh tangan Kris.

Kris menghentikan _in-out_nya, membiarkan Suho menikmati orgasme pertamanya. Suho memejamkan matanya, semua ini terlalu berlebihan untuknya. Rasa ini.

Perlahan, Kris membuka ikatan tangan Suho.

"Yi –Yifan," gumam Suho pelan, matanya masih terpejam. Kris tersenyum mendengar Suho menyebut namanya. Jarang sekali Suho memanggilnya dengan nama aslinya, dan itu membuat hatinya hangat.

Merasa Suho sudah siap kembali, Kris kembali mendorong juniornya. Semakin lama semakin cepat.

Tangan Suho menggapai leher Kris, dan memeluknya kencang.

"Yi –Yifan Aah! Ngh!"

Lagi-lagi junior Suho berkedut,

"A –Aku.."

"Bersama," ujar Kris. Juniornya yang juga mulai berkedut melesak semakin dalam.

"Yifa -Aangh!"

"JOON!"

Keduanya orgasme disaat yang bersamaan.

.

.

.

Pagi buta Suho terbangun. Suho menoleh ke orang disampingnya, ternyata Kris sedang memperhatikannya. Mata Suho menatap Kris tajam.

"Kau sialan!" pekik Suho sembari memukul dada Kris keras. tubuhnya yang lengket hanya ditutupi selembar selimut tipis UKS.

Kris sendiri hanya tersenyum dan membiarkan Suho memukulinya –lagipula pukulan Suho tidak terasa sakit.

"Kau brengsek sialan! Kau.. kau..UGH!" Suho masih terus memukuli dada Kris. Rasa kesalnya pada tiang bendera satu ini belum hilang.

Kris menangkap kedua tangan Suho dan menariknya sehingga sang ketua kedisiplinan jatuh ke pelukannya. Tangan Kris mengelus kepala Suho, berusaha menenangkannya.

"Geez, tenanglah, Joon," Kris lalu mengecup puncak kepala Suho lembut, "Aku tak menyangka akan mendengar umpatan dari mulut seorang Kim Joonmyeon, sang Ketua Komisi Kedisiplinan yang 'terlalu' santun," ejek Kris yang langsung dihadiahi jitakan dikepala dari sang ketua kedisiplinan.

"Itu karena kau!" Seru Suho kesal, "Apa sebenarnya yang ada di otakmu?"

Suho bangun dan menatap Kris tajam,

"Hanya kau,"

"Hah?" Suho tidak mengerti dengan jawaban Kris.

"Hanya kau yang ada di otakku," Jelas Kris –gombal–, Suho merona tanpa sadar.

"Lagipula, apa yang kau takutkan? Aku tunanganmu,"

"Tapi Kris, bagaimana kalau ada yang memergoki kita? Bagaimana kalau ada yang tahu hubungan kita?"

"Bagus kalau ada yang tahu," jawab Kris sekenanya, "Biar semua orang tahu kalau kau itu milikku,"

Kris mencium sebuah ciuman lagi dari Suho sebelum bangkit dari ranjang UKS.

"Ayo kita pulang."

.

FIN

* * *

Makasih buat semua yang udah ninggalin jejak di The Dragon Sequel..

Jeongmal Gamshahamnida :D

Yang udah baca fic ini tolong tinggalin jejak yaaa,, biar author tau kalo fic ini masih ada yang mau baca

Deep bow,

Akiya Kazuki

Review, please?


End file.
